1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an optical transceiver, more particularly, to an optical transceiver in which the transmitting module is divided into a plurality of optical sub-assemblies independently disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology are updated rapidly, processing speed and capacity of the computer increase correspondingly. The communication transmission using the traditional cable is limited to bandwidth and transmission speed of the traditional cable, so mass information transmission required in modern life causes the traditional communication transmission overload. To correspond to such requirement, the optical fiber transmission system replaces the traditional communication transmission system gradually. The optical fiber transmission system does not have bandwidth limitation, and also has advantages of high speed transmission, long transmission distance, and its material not interfered by the electromagnetic wave. Therefore, present electronic industrial performs research toward optical fiber transmission which will become the mainstream in the future. Said optical communication is a technology in that light wave functions as signal carrier and is transmitted between two nodes via the optical fiber. Field of the optical communication can be divided into optical communication side and electric communication side according to transmission medium. By the optical transceiver, the received optical signal can be converted to an electrical signal capable of being processed by an IC, or the processed electrical signal can be converted to the optical signal to be transmitted via an optical fiber. Therefore, objective of communication can be achieved.
Wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) is a multitask technology of processing multiple optical carrier signals transmitted by the optical fiber, and this technology applies different wavelength signal or laser optical signal for transmission. This technology is implemented in bidirectional transmission of signal on the optical fiber to double transmission capacity. Besides, the term “wavelength-division multiplexing” is mostly applied in optical carrier, and frequency-division multiplexing is applied in radio carrier. Moreover, both of wavelength and frequency are in reciprocal relationship, so their concept can be applied to each other.
Actually, wavelength-division multiplexing is implemented by dividing the work wavelength of the optical fiber into multiple channels to enable mass data transmission in one optical fiber. Whole wavelength-division multiplexing system can be divided into a wavelength division multiplexer at transmitting end and a wavelength division demultiplexer at receiving end. At present, there are commercial wavelength division multiplexer/demultiplexer which can divide 80 channels for the optical fiber communication system, so that the data transmission speed can exceed grade of Tb/s effectively.
In the transmitting module adapted for WDM technology, the connector usually has single light transmitter structure. Such light transmitter structure can emit optical signals with different frequencies, but cannot be repaired for just individual frequency and whole light transmitter must be replaced if being damaged, and it causes larger consumption in cost.